


The Secret

by fullfirefafar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy, Romantic Fluff, because he pretty much VERY MUCH DESERVES IT, i can never stop writing happy things for seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has a big secret and she couldn't keep it quiet any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret

  “Saeyoung, I…I have a huge, huge secret and I don’t think I can keep it quiet any longer…”  
  
  While she was known to joke around like him, she was also known to be rather worrisome when it came to her being serious.   
  
  “Are you okay, dear?” Attention stolen from the mechanical doll to her, he turned his heel to face the petite brunette. Concern glinted in a pair of golden irises, yet Saeyoung still managed a smile if it meant easing his beloved’s heart.  
  
  She still looked nervous, thus slowly dampening his smile.  
  
  “Kitty?” Again he called for her, this time by using her adorable little nickname he so often and lovingly used. Left hand placing the spanner onto the table beside him, Saeyoung bent lower to try and meet her nervous gaze. “Kitty, what’s wrong?”  
  
  Those pretty pink lips pursed softly, then popped apart that it actually drew saliva in his mouth.  
  
  “I…” Her head lowered. “I-I…” Long bangs of beautiful brown hair shielded her face. “I…” Slim fingers were seen twiddling with one another. Even her toes wiggled and curled as if she was facing a scolding of a lifetime.  
  
  Okay, he was getting even more worried.  
  
  “Sweetheart?” Both hands nervously reached out for her. Lower lip jutted and the edge of his mouth curled to a tiny frown, his mind began kicking gears on the many ways he should comfort her-  
  
  “I-” Before his thoughts could reach a solution, “-love-” he froze to see her head tilt upwards and a wide, white smile grace her beautiful face, “-YOU!”  
  
  Silence filled the toy store at her sudden confession.  
  
  It took him a minute. It actually took him a long, solid minute to realize what was going on.  
  
  Gone was the sorrow that tainted her face a few minutes ago. Gone was the frown that tore his heart into pieces. Hell, one could even be fooled if they were told that she was sad to the very core just moments before all of this.  
  
  Blush splashed those soft, tanned cheeks. Giggles rang out through such a lovely, memorable smile.  
  
  It took him a lot of minutes, but Saeyoung finally got the idea.  
  
  “Ohohohoho…” Wow, he felt like a fool. “I can’t believe you…” A happy, love-struck, blessed fool.  
  
  Wasting not a single time, “Come here, you!” Saeyoung quickly held her waist and pulled the squeaking brunette into a tight hug. “You dare trick the Great God Seven?” Her laughter could be felt tickling the spot between his neck and shoulder. Mouth trembling the widest smile he’d ever formed, he traced one hand up her back and began tickling that ticklish spot right at the back of her neck.  
  
  “Ahahahaha, Sweetie!” Shoulders flinching and neck instinctively tilting backwards, she tried to wiggle free from his embrace. Both hands were now pressed against his chest, delicate fingers swiftly clutching the front of his red shirt.  
  
  “No mercy!” And with that declaration, Saeyoung began peppering endless kisses to her beet red face. His lips pecked her forehead, her eyebrows, her eyelids, her cheeks, anywhere really that his lips could reach. Right arm tucked right around her lower back, he gently tipped her chin with his left hand and pressed a long, deep kiss to her laughing mouth.  
  
  She wasn’t technically silenced, per say. If anything, her laughter had tuned down into cute, breathy giggles.  
  
  _Pop._  
  
  Warm air moistened his mouth and brushed over the bright swirls of red in her cheeks. Forcing a gulp, he gently bumped her forehead with his own. “I love you too…” _Chuu_ ; her lips were wet and warm. “So…so…so much, my love…”  
  
  Although he didn’t look at her, he did shiver in delight at the feel of her thumb gingerly caressing his lower lip.  
  
  _God_ , Saeyoung sighed slowly and heavily, _if this is a dream, please don’t ever wake me up…_  
  
 _ **END**_

**Author's Note:**

> maybe some day ill write some suffer....some day...


End file.
